


Deimos and the Sunsets

by PuzzleSavant



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleSavant/pseuds/PuzzleSavant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deimos misses the sunset. He has always loved watching the colors gleam and then disappear behind the horizon; but now, he can't bear to watch the sun go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deimos and the Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dokidoki Baka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dokidoki+Baka).



> Sweet, Doki,  
> I never wrote you a story! You have this Deimos persona about you, so I thought to write you a story about sweet, little Deimos. ^.^ Plus, I noticed you take the occasional picture of the sunset, and my mind went wondering from there. ;-) So here's to you, Doki!
> 
> Quick Note: Doki has some pics that go with this story. They can be found here: http://dokidokibaka.tumblr.com/post/90722587732/i-went-through-my-sunset-pics-for-you  
> Thank you, Doki for the wonderful pics!

If there was one thing Deimos missed it was the sunset.

      Every color in the sky was at their peak brandishing a shadow over everything they touched, and then in one final burst of light, they would all disappear. Yellow, red, orange, purple: they would escape behind the horizon line leaving an empty, black caldron – but the darkness never stayed. Once the moon rose the land would be tainted with a sickly pale color - as if the Colonial homeland wasn’t barren enough during the day. Sometimes Deimos used to wonder if he cut into the land, if the sun’s rays would shine through the fissure.

      But no…. It wasn’t possible. The only time he could see such a burst of color was on his skin, and even then the hues couldn’t stay for long. Cuts healed, bruises faded and the scars remained unseen, except by those who put them there. Still, the beauty of his body couldn’t match the swirls of color outside the windows of the Sleipnir.

      All the colors that he longed to see in a sunset were there in the black caldron, swirling in a gaseous mass with flashes of light and electricity. It was a treat to see such beauty, a work of art no human could have ever imagined. No sunrise or sunset could match its glory, and yet, it wasn’t what the Fighter longed for. It offered no taste or recollection of home. A small cluster of stars could pique a memory or two - since the Colonies had limited electricity in some areas – but those stars were just glimmering specks: each a sun rising and setting on another planet.

Deimos sighed and changed his position against the wall he was leaning on.

      He equally enjoyed and loathed mornings. The first person he saw would be Cain. The Fighter would chuck him under the chin, ruffle his hair, or give him a pat on the back – it all depended on his mood. In any case, those were the ways he would tell him good morning. Deimos never said anything in return to these greetings. Just him being there - showing Cain that he would keep an eye on his little doll - expressed his early salutation. Those private moments were his sunrise. The period following is what he loathed. He had to wait on the little _sunshine_ , Abel.

      The Navigator soaked in all the light. He was just as bright and colorful as the planet he came from. Compared to him, Deimos knew there was no competition. While he delighted in his own sexual appearance and prowess, he knew Abel fit Cain’s bill. All his past Navigators seemed to at one point, but then the Fighter would lose interest – but not with this one. He was staying with Abel. He was more comfortable with him, more protective, more… loving?

Deimos’ lip muscles twitched in annoyance. How much longer was he going to _be_?

      Suddenly, the dorm room opened and out stepped Abel. He looked professional enough in the straight and upright manner that he walked, but his rising blush betrayed him. It hadn’t even been two hours yet, and the little _sun_ _spot_ was already thinking of Cain. Who else could make him lose stride and clench his ass cheeks?

      Deimos was disgusted. He made sure to shoot the Navigator a nasty glare as he peered around the corner. At least Abel wasn’t taking any detours. That meant it would take him 4.8 seconds before the automatic door at the end of the hall opened, and another 11.5 seconds before he could follow him through the door. He used to keep track of the time, but he had done this so often hat there was no need to count in his head or tap out a beat. He could let his mind wonder freely - as it so frequently did; however, today his mind seemed to be out of his reach. He could call his consciousness back - but only for a moment, and it was never fully present. That other side of him was too busy watching a sun rise and set.

_Fsss_

The door opened… and then it closed.

      By way of comparison, Deimos thought, Cain was like the sun. He was a breath of fresh air in the morning, and he would always ignite a fire deep within him. He brought a smile to his face and reminded him what he lived for. Watching him leave was as good as watching the sunset… but would the sun come back to him? Would it stop rising to greet him? Everyday Cain seemed to be falling for Abel more and more, and the thought scared Deimos.

      A shiver crawled up the Fighter’s spine and made him shake his head. He had to stop thinking. He had to follow Abel – like Cain.

But… the sun wasn’t setting.

_Fsss_

The door opened and closed. Abel should be around the corner

The sun wasn’t setting! It was being _pulled_ behind the horizon line.

Deimos peeked around the corner. The blonde should be half way down the hall.

The sun was willing to disappear and never rise again.

… He’s not there… Where was he?!

Some other world could watch the sun rise and set.

Abel was gone. He disappeared!

They could watch it without any fear of it leaving.

He had to tell Cain.

What Deimos wouldn’t give to catch one more sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Sorry for the sad Deimos-feels. :( One day he will have a happy ending!  
> Have a great 4th of July weekend!


End file.
